danganronpa_fanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Danganronpa: The Ultimate Prison School of Criminals/Chapter 1: Investigation
Ch.1 Investigation She's laying on the ground... Blood all over... Her eyes are even wide open. "AAAAAHHHH" I screamed at the top of my lungs. "Eeeeiiiaaaaaa!!!" Kikuri yelled next then "N-N-N-No way!!!" Himeno shouted "This can't be..." Shinnosuke said astonish at the scene before him. Every last one of us was panicking and to make matters worst... "Ooo~ Somebody finally died~" Monokuma appeared "D-Died? N-No... That's impossible..." I said still denying the scene in front of me. "Oh? But look. Those lifeless eyes, the blood pool around here. She's definitely been murdered upupup!" Monokuma seems happy about what's happening. Then "Don't worry everyone~ To start of with your investigation, Here you go the Monokuma File #1!" He gave me the Tablet looking file. "W-Wait... investigation? What do you mean?" Kurosaki questioned Monokuma "Well. You guys are going to a class trial later to find out who done it~!" He said then he continue on "Like I said, if the killer commits murder, then their free to go, but they must also participate the class trial to avoid suspicion. Then when your evidence all gathers together, you need to vote who done it." He said with a smile. "What happens if we call the wrong person?" Xandu questioned adjusting his glasses for more horrible outcomes "Oh. I don't wanna do that if I were you. Here, If you call the blacken right then that person shall be punished. If you pick the wrong person... Then everyone besides the blacken shall be punished." He said "And... W-W-What punishment is that?" Himeno asked "Execution.". ... ... ...Eh? E... Execution? "Exe...cution?" I mumbled the word. "Yes! Execution. Don't worry though if you call it right only the blacken is executed! Don't worry!" He said. "Don't worry?! The hell bro! The fuck where not gonna worry where our lives is at risk!" Takeshi yelled "Oh? Then you should start investigating then! Well see ya later in the class trial." And with that, he disappeared. "Damn it... Damn it all to hell!" Miaya screeched "Come now... We must investigate." Xandu said adjusting his glasses again. "How...?" Kikuri asked. "I..." Xandu seems lost for words also... "No... We need to go and investigate everyone." I said to them "You seem pretty positive." Miaya said with such disgust. "Well... If we don't investigate then all of us will die. And if all of dies. Then, Matsuri's death will be in vain. The least we can do is find her killer." I said to them "She's right." Zero said. "The best thing to survive is to find the culprit. So, Whoever it is their not getting away." He said. Everyone soon started to get up and scramble away until "Wait... Where's Rantarou?" "Isn't he suppose to be guarding the front door just in case the bear doesn't get in?" Takeshi said then "You don't think he--" "Don't even say that!" I shouted at him "Oh? What makes you so defensive for him?" Takeshi says eyeing me "W-Well... We're not sure yet. So let's find him first then we'll see..." I told them. And with that we disperse but as for Shinnosuke and Himeno. "What't the matter you two?" I asked them "I-I-I'm sorry... I..." Himeno can't seem to form her words. Her body seems trembling also. "Its okay Lady Kanade. I'll watch the crime scene and Himeno. Don't want the killer to ruin the things around here now would we." Shinnosuke said and it seems like he has regain his composure. "And... me and Himeno will look around this room." Shinnosuke said while Himeno nodded. "Well... Since you two are here together, sure. I'll see if I can find anything else here as well." With that said and done I looked around the Party Room. "Let's see... Guess I'll see this File Monokuma gave me." I inspect the file and it has the information of the victim. Monokuma File #1 * Victim's Name = Matsuri Yorukobi * Time of Death = 7:30 pm * Discovered = Inside the room of the old loge * Cause of Death = A deep stab wound in the stomach area >Bullet: Monokuma File #1< "Hmm..." Inspecting Matsuri's corps which is underneath the whole table cloth, it's weird that both sides got blood on it that fast. "This table cloth seems has blood on both sides..." "It looks like it and it's also unnatural." Shinnosuke said to me "Huh? Why?" "That is a Cotton Canvas cloth which Matsuri pulled from the storeroom in the Dormitory." He said to me as I nodded "This type of material is actually water resistant so, even if the other side get's a bit wet its impossible for it to stain the other side." Shinnosuke said to me >Bullet: Cotton Canvas< (NOTE!!! I don't know much about water resistant cloths so... Yeah~!) "Haha. You seem to know a lot." "I am a Butler. I've done many things in all the households for my Masters and Mistress." He seems confident and so calm... I need to be strong like him too. Next up is the lights. I wondered how they even turn off in the first place. Is it a power outage? I don't think we even used THAT much power... Looking at it a bit closer their all connected. "Hmm?" And they reach all the way to the stage where I was performing. Looking at it a bit closer. There was a timer to it. "Huh? A timer for the lights? Wait... No a Timer for the whole electricity in the building. So is this the circuit breaker?" >Bullet: Building's Circuit Breaker<. "Um... I think Matsuri and Miaya are responsible f-f-for that." Himeno said to me. "Really?" "During the party, I over hear Matsuri saying she and Miaya are fixing that circuit breaker... B-Before the the party s-s-started..." "I see... Do you think someone other than them are responsible?" "I-I don't know... I... Don't wanna suspect anyone..." She said it's good that she feels that way. But I feel like something is definitely feels wrong about this. >Bullet: Himeno's Account< I exited the Party Room and entered the hall and their Kurosaki and Aria are together. "Ah. You done inspecting the room inside?" Kurosaki asked me "Um yes. What are you gonna do Kurosaki?" "Well, In order to know what happened to the victim one must perform an autopsy. And I believe its me who needs to do this." Kurosaki said to me. "I'm going with him. I'm not good when it comes to these situations, but at least I won't be a burden and won't get suspicious for being on my own." Aria said to me "Okay. Go on ahead, Shinnosuke and Himeno are watching the scene inside so you guys are good to investigate." "Thank you." And with that, the two entered the room. I tried looking around and the first door I saw was the storage room. I entered it and saw Kikuri inside. "*Sigh* I can't believe this could happened..." She seems to saddened by this. "Kikuri." "Eeekkk! O-Oh... It's you Kazuko... Don't sneak up on other people like that!" "S-Sorry. But what are you doing here?" "Oh well I thought that maybe their are some thing in here connected to the... murder." She said "I see. Well did you find anything?" "Nope. But... There is a Kitchen Knife gone." "Huh? A Kitchen knife?" I asked her "Yep. See the shelves" She told me as she pointed at the shelves. "See one of them is gone. And no one even found it at the crime scene yet." She told me "Hmm... True I mean, how hard is it to hide a big knife right?" I said to her "Uh... No." "Eh?" I was shocked what did she mean no. "You see... That knife is actually quite small. Small enough to hid somewhere even the smallest crack." She said "How are we suppose to find something like that?" I asked her "That's the Idea... I don't know and I'm searching for it but... Found none. Me, Shinnosuke and Rantarou were in charge of these and, ugh! we blew it!" Kikuri said sad about the outcome of this. >Bullet: Kikuri's Account< >Bullet: Missing Kitchen Knife< Now that she mentioned it... I wonder where Rantarou went. I need to ask him some stuff "Thanks Kikuri. I'll see you later." "Sure." I left the storage room and nothing was in there except some boxes though. I looked around the loge more but all the things around here aren't even that suspicious. I checked the kitchen and there are a lot of pastries here. "W-Wow. This is a lot if Desserts." I inspect the kitchen the best I could and found a planner. "Eh? Is this Matsuri's planner?" It contains the things she needs for the planner. "Decoration, Tables, Food, Entertainment, Stage, and Lighting." guess this might be of a hint? Huh? What's this on the back? "Property! Do Not Touch or you're Roasted Meat!!!" ... ... ... "I guess she doesn't want anyone to read this?" >Bullet: Matsuri's Party Planner< I guess-- "Kazuko?" That voice! "Rantarou!" "Kazuko... I'm glad your okay, how are you feeling?" "I'm fine Rantarou." I told him though in reality I'm actually a bit worried and finding out the culprit. "Me and Yukio heard what happened from Shinnosuke and the others." "Ugh..." "Are you sure your okay?" "I'm fine! But you on the other hand are in big trouble!" I warned him "Huh? What do you mean?" "The others are suspecting you since you just suddenly vanished. What happened?" I asked him "...Um... Well..." He seems to turn shy all of a sudden. "You see... I actually went inside to investigate the screams." He told me "But the halls are deep black and well... I used the walls as guide but later on, I got hit by something and I later woke up outside." Rantarou finished >Bullet: Rantarou's Account" "Your doubting me are you?" He asked me "Huh?! N-No! Its just..." "It's fine. I don't expect you to believe that anyway. I just want to let you know." "..." I want to believe him. But... "Its fine. Let's go. The only way for me to not get anymore suspicious is to be close to someone." "That makes sense." "Good. Then let's continue your investigation." And with that we continue OUR investigation now. We exit the Kitchen and I bumped into someone "Ouch!" "Aaahhh! Damn girl! Watch where your going!" It was Miaya... "Oh! Miaya great timi--" "Oh! If it isn't little blondy and the killer." "Huh?!" I looked at Rantarou and he has a troubled face. I kinda feel bad... "Miaya its still to early to call him a "killer"." "Oh? You seem confident knowing that he suddenly vanished on us." She's got a point. But... For some reason, I feel like he isn't the culprit anymore... "Look Miaya like I said, It might be a coincidence. But at the same time not. So we need to dive deeper and figure it out." "Shut up!" "Eh?" "Can't you do anything else other than being a motivational speaker?! Geez! Stop that!" ... Guess talking to her now might be a bad idea... But... "A-Anyway Miaya... I need to ask you something." "What?" "Can you tell me all about the lights?" "The lights? Oh THOSE lights." She remembered "Let's see... Nothing out of the ordinary if you ask me. I did a maintenance check on them and I also look at the Circuit Breaker." "Hmm... Then..." "Look Kazuko, even I don't know what happened. So I believe its either a power outage or even someone sabotaging it." She finished her piece. But still there might be possibility of those happening. >Bullet: Miaya's Account< And with that she left. Thinking on what to do next I then remembered Kurosaki and his autopsy report. "Rantarou, let's head back to the party room and talk to Kurosaki." I told him and he nodded. We headed to the party and we bumped into "Yukio!" "..." She looked at us with her silent cold glare. "Y-Yukio, Mind--" "If your asking if I was in my room the entire time, Yes I didn't left my room and if you want proof Rantarou saw me and even ask me to come." She said with a straight face "I-I see..." I just sweat dropped and amaze she knew "Are you done? Unlike you, I value my life so we need to continue our investigation." She told me "Were doing it too, we we're on our way to go see Kurosaki." "Ah. An Autopsy I see." She smiled at the thought "Excuse me. There are places I need to see and look through." She left without saying another word. We reached the room and fair enough Shinnosuke, Himeno, Aria and Kurosaki are there. "Kurosaki! How's the autopsy?" I asked him as he stood up a bit bloody though "Ah, Kazuko. Let's see... As it says on the Monokuma File, there is only one stab wound but its deep enough for her to bleed internally." "Is that so..." "Indeed. But theres also more..." "S-So that's the weapon that ended her. "What?" I asked him "You see... She has more stab wounds on her than one. So I'm surprise the killer isn't all bloodied up as he stab Matsuri" "That is true... You would think that the killer would be all bloody but found no one in that state "..." "Rantarou what's the matter?" I asked him "Nothing... It's just that there's a possibility that the killer could really be either you guys." He said flat out "Indeed." Kurosaki agreed "But... Your not out of the list yet though Rantarou." He also added "I Know. But... I had a feeling I shouldn't worry to much." He also said with confidence. "Good Luck to you then RanRan!" Aria cheered >Bullet: Kurosaki's Autopsy< >Bullet: Bloody Knife< "Kazuko." "What's wrong Rantarou?" "By any chance do you know anyone who went here earlier than planned?" Early? Hmm... "Wait you don't think..." "Someone must have plan these things early so they can be prepare it. So the suspects must be us, the people who plan this party." He said. "That is a possibility but let's dig into this a little bit more." He nodded and looked around some more. "Wait a minute... I think Kikuri mentioned something about partnering us with someone." He said "Partnering us?" "Yes that way people will go in pairs instead of one going here alone." Smart of her. Maybe we should chat with her again. We went to the storage room and Kikuri was still there looking into the boxes. "Hey." "Oh! Kazuko and Rantarou. Perfect pair~ If I do say so myself." I blush at the comment of pefect pair. In reality she does have a site for people to search for new partners and her pairings are spot on. "We're only investigating together Kikuri. But I want to know something." "What is it?" "Do you still remember who were we suppose to go with. I had a feeling it has connections to it." "I see. Well... First is you and Kazuko, then Yukio and Shinnosuke, Himeno and Itsuki, Kurosaki and Aria, Oz and Miaya, Xandu and Matsuri, Yukinoko and Zero then me and Takeshi." Hmm... Seems good but someone MUST have come here alone or might have tricked their partner into coming here. As we ponder on, I witness a little black tuff of hair in the corner. "Itsuki?" I called out to him. "... ... ..." He looked at me, guess I got his attention "Itsuki come here." Rantarou called out to him and Itsuki immediately left his spot to stand beside Rantarou "How are ya buddy?" He said as he pats Itsuki's head "... Good..." Good... how is good? "I did foresee this happening though..." He said "Eh? What do you mean foresee?" I asked him "This party has an evil vibe from the beginning... I just didn't wanna talk..." He told me. Though I guess he has a point. Base on his background it will only cause trouble... For him. "Although... Something else happened actually..." He said "Tell us." Rantarou requested "You see... During the dark. Chaos happened... Then... I used the wall as guide but... It took me awhile to find one... Then someone pulled me and then a few minutes later... The lights came back on..." He said in whispers. "I see... Thanks for that information Itsuki." He said and Itsuki went back to the corner. >Bullet: Itsuki's Account< "This just shows that the culprit is active even during that blackout." He said and I nodded. *DING DONG DING DONG* "Attention everyone. Times up on your Investigation. Everyone go to the back of the school and enter the Red Door for the Trial!" "E-Eh?! Times up already?!" I panicked. "It's fine. You have the evidence that some people gave to you and found some of them yourself. I'll trust you with my life." How can he say that so easily? "H-How come you trust me so easily?" I asked him "Cause I know you aren't the type of person to kill. And... I trust you." He said to me. "L-Let's go you two. I don't think we should let that damn bear wait." Kikuri said to us and we both head to the back of the school. As we arrive the others are already there. "Are we all ready?" Xandu said. We we're all scared to be honest "Let's head in." I told them "But... I can feel it... The Dark... It's rising..." Itsuki said afraid. "For now. Why don't we head inside." Yukinoko gestures us to enter "Eh? You seem confident Military girl. But in reality your actually scared!" Miaya said "I... My apologies." "Takeshi sighed and said "Enough. We won't get anywhere standing here c'mon!" He said and we all entered the door. Their inside was a court trial room with 16 seats in the middle and their above us was... "Hohoho! Everyone is finally here! Now I am excited to see this all turns out!" "I-Is this really gonna be for real?! It almost looks like we're really in court!" Miaya said "Now now~ You've done your investigations like detectives so why not a court trial. Upupupu!" Seriously... "Now! Everyone get to your seats. Now let the Crazy MAX Class trial... Begin!!!" "This is not gonna be good to us." Xandu said going to his seat "It doesn't matter! The culprit is right there anyway!" Miaya said confidently walking to her seat as well. I watched everyone go to their seat Rantarou said "I'm ready..." He said confidently and he as well walk to his seat and I did the same. Now... This trial will determine our lives. One of us killed our friends. But our main question is... Who done it? Why is it have to be Matsuri...? The one person who stays cheerfully all the time. The person who gave us high spirits when things are down. And just like that... She's gone... We won't let her die in vain. The least we could is find her killer. "Whatever happens, I won't go down without a fight!" And now the class trial begins.